Home
by SilentDaughter
Summary: Just my thoughts about what happens at the end of the season premier when McGee got home. Takes place during the time Bishop and Gibbs are taking at the Navy Yard.


**I just finished watching the season premier and OH MY GOSH...I don't think I've had so many emotions playing at once since Kate died.**

 **This is just something that popped into my head during the time McGee comes home and my spin on what happens after the focus shifts to Gibbs and Bishop.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing not do I receive any benefits.**

"Abby? Who's at the door?"

God, how he had missed the sound of her voice. The sweet timbre and the smooth way her voice caressed each vowel and consonant. For a while, he was sure he was hallucinating. At first is was simple things like remembering small snippets of past conversations and light teases as they moved around each other in the kitchen. He would gladly give up a limb to be able to hear her voice say his name or tell him "I love you.".

"Abby, who's at the-" she stopped mid sentence and put aside the knife that she had been using and tossed the towel from her lap onto the modified counter. He could see her brace herself for what she might see, of what might be left of her husband. She turned and her heart stopped.

There, mere feet from her, stood her husband. Within seconds, she catalogued everything different about Tim: each bruise, every cut and scrape, the dirt that was so ingrained in his skin that not even the shower he had at the hospital was able to wash it off. The way his hair had grown out and now hung over his face, the scruff he had grown around his mouth and along his jaw and cheeks. He had lost weight...a lot of weight. Her heart broke and her vision began to blur at the husk of the man before her, once bright, beautiful, green eyes now dark, haunted, and tortured.

Before she knew it, he was only an arm's length away before he knelt in front of her. The first touch of his hand on her thigh made her heart skip a beat and then lodge itself in her throat. When he leaned over and settled his head in her lap and his hands wrapped around her leg, she fought to keep the sob contained, not wanting to break down with Abby and Nick in the next room. She wouldn't realize until later that the entire time she was taking in and making notice of the changes in her husband, Tim McGee was taking notice of the changes in his wife.

Her hair was longer and shinier, her face tired and worn. Her beautiful blue eyes looked much older than they should be. The rest of her looked...softer? She was still lean and muscled from the exercises she did each morning but there was something different about her that made her glow in the most breathtaking of ways.

The moment he laid his head in her lap, no force on Earth and beyond would make him get up and leave her side. He had promised to spend the rest of his life with her and he's damn sure going to. When he felt her hand in his hair, he looked up and his throat constricted at the sight of tears in her eyes. Tim leaned up and rested his head against hers, just enjoying the closeness to his wife before kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her.

Suddenly, she was scooped up from her chair and pressed tight to her husband and although she was mostly dead weight, he held her and squeezed her in a crushing hug. They stood there, technically Tim stood there, wrapped in each other's arms before he snaked an arm under her knees and carried her back through to their living room, sitting down in the arm chair in the corner of the room, mindful of his wife's legs as he settled her against him.

Abby and Nick had given them their privacy in the kitchen but now that the pair were settled, Abby launched into a recollection of everything that had happened in the last two months with Nick jumping in and adding some jokes or colorful stories. McGee only half paid attention with most of his focus on his wife. Delilah had snuggled up against him, her ear resting over his heart and her hands wrapped right around the arm that cradled her body to his, afraid he would disappear again.

At some point, Bishop joined them and the trio took over preparing dinner and let Tim and Delilah be.

"I love you, Delilah. More than I'll ever be able to explain. The entire time I was out there, all I could think about was coming home to you and starting our life together. Every day was a struggle to stay alive, to keep Gibbs alive. We kept each other alive. He knew I had a family to come home to but he had a family to come home to as well.

I don't think I'll ever tell you the full extent of what happened in Paraguay but I just want you to know that I'm not ever going anywhere again. I will fight until my last breath to come home to you. I love you, Delilah, and some days I don't know how in the world you found me but I thank whatever higher power this is that I have you. I can't wait to start our new life with you." By now, she had started crying and realized just how close she had come to losing this incredible man. She kissed her husband for the first time in two months and reveled in the feeling of his lips against hers.

"I love you too, Tim. More than you'll ever know."

Later that night after everyone had left, McGee and Delilah were huddled together in bed, the only light coming from a dimmed lamp and the moon. Opposite of their position from earlier, McGee lay against his wife, head nestled in the crook of her neck. He could hear the _woosh_ of her breathes and soft whispers of her hair when one of them moved. Suddenly, she leaned over and he could hear her rummaging through the drawer on her bedside table. When she found

what she was looking for, she settled back and Tim resumed his position against her.

He looked at the picture she held. It was gray, a little grainy, and a little fuzzy. He had remembered seeing one when Palmer had framed them for his work station in the morgue but now, seeing his own, brought out something that he'd never felt before.

"This...is our baby, Tim. He or she is about five and half inches long and weighs around 7 ounces. The features are more developed and movement is more frequent and within the next few weeks, they should be strong enough to feel from outside and if they're feeling cooperative, we'll get to see if we're having a boy or a girl." She said and began pointing out the visible features of their child on the sonogram. He listened in awe as this incredible woman talked to him about their son or daughter.

He was going to be a father.

Shoving the blankets away, he shuffled down the mattress until he was level with his wife's midsection and smoothed his hand over the firm swell that had taken up residence. He placed a gentle kiss on the swell of her bump before laying back down, hand still tracing patterns over the taunt skin.

Neither one of them remember falling asleep but they each dreamed of life with a little blue eyed girl and a little green eyed boy.

 **Might add to it and change things around later but I had to get this down before my muse faded and I forgot everything flying around in my mind.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think.**

 **Until next time,**

 **SilentDaughter**


End file.
